The fallen
by Amysolisga
Summary: "The only red marks I want on my skin now are the ones from your lips." Regina rolled the cigarette through her teeth while she came closer to Emma, breaking the small distance between them.


_"For we do not wrestle against flesh and blood, but against the rulers, against the authorities, against the cosmic powers over this present darkness, against the spiritual forces of evil in the heavenly places."_

 _Ephesians 6:12_

 **Exile**

Rays covered the dark sky making the earth tremble and furious wind broke through the trees making some of them fall. It was the worst storm that had happened on Storybroke, people on the streets ran from the rain and hid in their houses. It seemed like heaven was going to fall... And so it was. Emma Swan lighted a candle and made her way towards her son, Henry, who was sitting in his bed looking at the drops drain through the windows. "Here kid, you can have this one." The blonde left the candle on the bureau letting it light the room. "Mom, I am not scared." Henry said smiling at her. He was a brave kid, even though he had just turned six. Another ray crashed on the sky making Emma jump. "But I am." She said while she cuddled with her son and began to stroke his hair. "Grandma says that when it rains it's because angels are crying, I don't like that." Emma smiled. "I am sure they are not crying, probably they are flying on the sky and making sure you are safe." Henry frowned and looked at her. "Do you think so?" "Yes, I am sure." Emma placed a kiss on Henry's forehead making him giggle. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes, listening to the rain. Minutes passed and eventually both fell asleep.

"You have betrayed our Father, and you shall be punished." Michael's voice filled the sky. He was one of God's most powerful archangels, his platinum wings extended from side to side making Regina fall on her knees. "In the name of God, I condemn you to exile." The archangel put his hand on Regina's head and looked at her with a cold expression. Strands of golden hair danced through his perfect face, and his blue eyes were burning. A grey swirl formed around her absorbing the light that radiated from her and turning her gold-plated wings to dark black. The ground beneath her feet trembled and began to open, she glanced fiercely at Michael. "You will wander on earth for all eternity, purifying your sins." At his words the time stopped and the last piece of ground disappeared, making Regina fall. The air played with her body just as if she was a cloth doll until she impacted on the floor like a meteorite, making a big hole on it.

Emma jumped of the bed gasping for air, her face covered with sweat. "Mom?" She turned around quickly and found Henry looking at her worriedly. "I am sorry love, it was just a nightmare, go back to sleep." He nodded and slowly laid his head on the pillow again, Emma pressed a soft kiss on his cheek and then she stood up making her way to the bathroom. She looked at herself on the mirror for a few seconds trying to calm her fast heartbeat, she opened a drawer taking out a little bottle filled of pills, she took one of them and then checked Henry for a last time before walking back to her room, hoping she wouldn't have another nightmare.

Regina walked through the forest, her wounds healing slowly until they disappeared from her pale skin. The cold wind making her shiver, she tried to cover her body with the thin piece of cloth she was wearing but it was useless. A warm feeling burned on her chest and cheeks as she remembered Michael exiling her from heaven, a feeling she had never felt before: hate. She hated him, and even if it was hard to accept, she hated God. Revenge was the only thing she wanted at that moment, He had taken from her everything she loved, and she couldn't forgive Him. She felt darkness began to form on her once pure soul and groaned. She will destroy them, if was is the last thing she'll do. Footsteps took her out of her thoughts and she looked around searching the source of them, suddenly a blonde walked out of the trees making her way to her. "Hey, are you okay?" The woman asked while she walked towards her. "Go away." Regina replied sharply looking at her. "I think you need help." The woman kept talking and Regina looked at her confused. "Didn't you hear me? Leave me alone!" The brunette shouted. "Are you sure?" "Why shouldn't I?" "Well, judging by your clothes and your appearance it looks like you need it." Regina rolled her eyes, she was right. "Come, you can stay at my house." The blonde said kindly. Regina frowned and she considered the offer for a few seconds before nodding and coming closer. The woman smiled and began to walk with her. "My name is Kathryn, by the way." Regina looked at the ground, wondering if she should tell the woman her name when she noticed she was watching her, waiting for an answer. "I'm Regina."

Emma was waiting for her daily cup of hot chocolate as she let out a heavy sigh thinking about the amounts of things she had to do that day, being the sheriff was definitely not an easy job, but sometimes it was funny, like the times she had to stop Leroy from drinking and at the end both of them were drunk. Emma smiled and shook her head.

"Thinking about a lover?" Ruby's voice took Emma out of her thoughts as the brunette left a cup filled of brown liquid and cinnamon at the top on the table. She adjusted her white shirt and passed her hand through her short red skirt making little folds disappear.

"Don't be silly." Emma took a sip of her chocolate and immediately put the cup down squeezing her eyes. "This is burning!"

Ruby laughed and rolled her eyes.

"What a baby. Anyway, I saw you with Leroy last night, are you guys dati-"

"No! We are not dating," Emma said before Ruby could finish. "he was drunk and I had to take him home."

"It's true, I had to take care of both of them." Mary Margaret interrupted while she leaved a couple of books and papers on the table before sitting in front of Emma.

"Hey Mary, let me guess, capuccino with almond milk and cinnamon?" Ruby asked.

"You are right." Mary smiled.

"I'll be back with it in a minute." Ruby walked away leaving the blonde and the pixie hair woman alone.

"You have a lot of stuff there." Emma pointed at the books and papers.

"Ugh, I know. It's exams time, I have to do the grades and all that teacher's work. There's actually this kid on the class that.." Emma was listening at Mary when suddenly something else got her attention, or better said, someone. A woman entered to Granny's and walked in front of them, short dark hair fell perfectly right above her shoulders, making her skin look even paler than it was, she was wearing a black coat that matched with her dark boots, her eyes resembled the color of chocolate except they also had golden dots. Emma's mouth dropped as she looked at the woman.

"Hey, Emma, are you listening to me?" Mary moved her hands to get the blonde's attention pulling her out of her thoughts. Emma blinked a couple times before looking at Mary again.

"Huh... Yeah." She said.

"What were you looking at?" Mary asked before turning around and finding the cause of Emma's distraction. "Oh... Who's her?"

"I don't know." Emma answered truly, both of them kept looking at the strange woman as Ruby made her way towards her leaving the menu on the table.

The stranger raised her sight making direct eye contact with Emma, who blushed and turned her eyes away feeling her heart skip a beat.

"Her name is Regina." Ruby said noticing Emma's reaction.

"She just arrived Storybroke obviously, she doesn't speak much, she is pretty beautiful, right?" Emma glanced at Regina one more time, she was truly gorgeous, even from where she was she could see her dark long lashes and the rose color of her lips.

"She is." Emma muttered. "I think I should talk to her, you know, it's my job." Ruby laughed.

"Yeah, your work, sure."

"It is!" Emma slapped before standing up and walking towards the brunette. Ruby watched her surprised and then looked at Mary, who had the same face.

"Three dollars if this goes wrong." Mary said.

"Let it be four."

Emma arrived to Regina's table and cleared her throat.

"Hey." She said nervously. Why did that woman made her feel like that?

The brunette looked up at her and Emma felt like she was going to faint at any moment.

"Good morning, may I help you?" God, even her voice was mesmerizing.

"Uhm.. I just came here to introduce myself, my name is-"

"Emma Swan." Regina interrupted.

"Yeah, I am the sher-"

"Sheriff, I know. Now, could you please leave me alone?" The woman said sharply and Emma frowned.

"But I was just-"

"I appreciate your intentions, thank you very much." Emma stood there looking at her for a minute before turning around and making her way back to her table.

"So?" Ruby asked.

"She is... Interesting." Emma replied.

"I suggest you to not talk to her again, there's something bad in her, something dark." Emma listened to Ruby while she was still looking at Regina, it was true, there was something about her, but for some reason, she felt like she needed to know her.


End file.
